


Atypical Smut

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Series: Atypical-verse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atypical-verse, Dragon Twist, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Sex demon Rus, Soul Sex, Vampire Edge, each chapter tagged individually, siren cash, werewolf slim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: A look into the Atypical boys' bedroom antics.





	1. Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for this chapter: Teasing, sensitive bones, shifting power dynamics, fucking in personal rooms without permission, edging, altered states—very minor, but Rus uses his projecting to good purpose and Twist might not be all there—, penetration (lingered on), very minor choking, ecto-cock, ecto-pussy, soul sex. There is some consensual nonconsent. Meaning a character says “no” but it is understood by all present that they do not really mean no. It isn’t mentioned explicitly, but assume the boys have a safe word, please.
> 
> Main pairing: Spicyhoney, flowing into TwistedSpicyHoney

Rus peered into the room, grinning as he pulled Edge in behind him. “holy shit,” he said, “look at all this stuff!”

“Crap, you mean,” Edge said, eyeing a pile of rocks. “Why in the world…?”

“not all crap,” Rus said, opening a chest of drawers to reveal mounds of jewelry. “look at this!” He whistled, pulling open the other drawers to reveal gold and silver and uncut gems. “what do you think this is all worth?” he asked.

“More to the dragon than mere money,” Edge said, a caution in his words. Sheepishly, Rus looked over at him.

“aw, c’mon, edgelord. you know i didn’t mean it like that.”

Edge nodded, walking deeper into the room. He paused in front of a stand of dragonskin armor, tracing his fingers over the massive claw marks that marred the chest-plate. Ornamental and ceremonial swords hung on the wall. Finely woven carpets and tapestries were neatly rolled and stacked in the corner. “Think the lizard would be interested in opening a museum? There’s certainly enough here…and maybe we could actually use the room for something besides storage.”

Rus laughed. “heh. don’t think so. look.” In the middle of the room, there was what could only be described as a nest. Pillows and blankets were piled high, plush and comfortable. “looks like twisted sleeps here sometimes.” With a grin, Rus flopped into the nest and sighed. “hnnnnn. edgelord. c’mere. it’s real cozy.”

Edge stood in front of him, arms crossed. “Do you want to find that book or not? We did not come in here to canoodle.”

Rus’ grin turned sly, and his tail snaked around Edge’s ankle, stroking the bone. “edge…” he said, sockets half-lidded.

“No.”

Tail still toying with his tarsals, Rus grinned up at him innocently. “i just want you to lay down next to me. it’s so comfy. come see.”

“No,” Edge said again, arms crossed. “We are not fucking in Twist’s junk room, and that’s final.”

Rus huffed, arms crossed. “no fucking in the kitchen. no screwing in the dragon’s hoard. you won’t even let me make love to you under the stars!”

“There is a child living in the woods!”

“…he’s not  _technically_  a child…”

“I have tolerated your lax hygiene standards—“

Rus scoffed. “tolerated?! don’t even pretend i’m the only one enjoying myself, precious. you’ve had more than your share of fun…and you aren’t exactly innocent in all this.” He smiled slowly. “it wasn’t my idea to fuck each other in twist’s bedroom while he was gone.”

“That was different! He’d been gone for a week. I just wanted him to know what he’d been missing.”

Rus chuckled, sitting up so he could run his hands up and down Edge’s femurs. “you had fun though, right?” He grinned wickedly, remembering what had happened after Twist eventually came home. Riling Twist up was actually rather difficult, but it was fun.

“Hmmm.” Edge slowly ran a hand over Rus’s skull. “I suppose that was a nice diversion.”

“right?” Rus asked, fingers creeping up Edge’s femurs to find his iliac crests. He looked up at him. “c’mon, precious. you know you want to~.”

With a sigh, Edge scratched at his coronal suture, tilting his skull so their gazes could meet. Rus sighed, starting to purr as Edge cradled his skull between his hands. “Convince me,” he said, and Rus’ grin went wide.

“happy to, precious.”

He unzipped Edge’s pants and pulled them down his femurs, lapping at Edge’s pubic symphysis. Edge sighed and leaned in to him, one hand on the back of his head. Not controlling him or forcing him, just holding him.

Rus started gradually projecting arousal and desire. Edge groaned, his breathing growing ragged. “Not fair, demon.”

Pulling back, Rus grinned and ran his fingers around the rim of Edge’s pelvic inlet. “no? sure about that?” The projections grew stronger and Edge brought a hand to his mouth, silencing a moan. “c’mon, precious. you gonna give me something to work with?” Still trying to silence himself, Edge just shook his head. Rus only grinned. “that’s fine. i don’t mind working for it.”

Again, he pulled Edge’s hips against his face, tongue lapping at his pelvic inlet and his pubic symphysis. He fingered Edge’s sacral foramina. “need to find some ribbon,” he said, breath ghosting over his pubic symphysis, “you’d be so pretty with your sacrum all laced up.” His grin stretched wide when he saw the magic swirling in Edge’s pelvic girdle. “think you’d like that, precious?”

Looking down at him, eyelights blown wide, Edge swallowed hard and, voice husky, said, “I think I want you to stop talking and fuck me properly.”

“top or bottom?”

Edge tilted his head back, thinking. Grinning, Rus plunged his fingers into Edge’s pelvic inlet, stirring up the magic cradled in his pelvis. Edge’s fingers closed over Rus’ shoulders, and he threw his head back, teeth clenched against a moan. Pulling his fingers free, Rus grinned up at him. “just a little encouragement,” he said, licking the magic from his fingers. “in case you were on the fence.”

“You—“ Edge was breathless and panting, but glaring just as fiercely. “You—!” He dove forward, pushing Rus onto his back. He straddled Rus’ hips, pulling his sweatpants down to his knees. Still grinning, Rus ran his hands up Edge’s back, peeling his shirt off. Edge shimmied out of his pants, absent his usual grace. A shining red pussy glimmered between his femurs, already slick.

Rus just grinned, happy to watch the normally reserved vampire lose control of himself. He lay back, his posture relaxed and open. Willing. He pushed his hips into Edge’s hand when he cupped the magic swirling there. “fuck yes,” he moaned, fingers scraping Edge’s scapula. “yeah, precious. just like that—yes, yes,  _yes_ —“

He choked when Edge leaned down and wrapped his tongue around his pubic symphysis. “hngh—“ Panting, he cradled the back of Edge’s skull, only to have his hand shaken off.

“Give me your cock,” Edge demanded, and Rus was more than happy to oblige. Skeletal fingers teased his magic as it took shape, causing him to pant breathlessly. Only a few pumps, and he was ready.

“are you—do you need to be prepped?” But Edge was already hovering over him, holding himself open as he guided Rus’ cock inside. The head of his cock briefly lodged just inside his entrance and Rus whined.

“Don’t—Rus. Don’t. Don’t fucking  _move_.”

“hnnn—e-edge! i-i can’t—please! you-you gotta—!” His hips twitched up, forcing his cock a few centimeters into Edge’s tight heat. They both whimpered, and Edge’s hand curled around his throat.

“I s-said not to fucking move!”

Breathing hard, Rus nodded. “s-sorry, precious.” He brought his hands to Edge’s hips and rubbed soothing circles in his ilia. “c’mon. i know you can take me. relax, love. relax. i gotcha.” He brought one hand forward to touch Edge’s clit, circling it carefully. His inner muscles first clenched tight around Rus’ cock, then released, sucking him in. “that’s it. j-just like—“ He bit down, one hand closing tight around Edge’s hip as his shaft was squeezed. “fuck,” he breathed, shaking with the effort of keeping still. “edgelord. seriously. you’re killing me. i can’t—“

“You’re almost in, you big baby. Q-quit whining—“ He gulped down air, sinking slowly onto Rus’ cock. “—fuck shit fuck _fuck_!” Rus smirked and twitched his hips, earning another string of swearwords.

“guess we found your g-spot, hu—hngh!” With a glare, Edge pressed his hips down, taking Rus to the hilt. Rus squirmed, trying to find some friction, but Edge held him down securely. “edge! please! let me—let me move!”

Shifting his hands to grip Rus’ lower ribs, Edge settled himself and, with a smirk, started a slow, deliberate pace. “aw, fuck—!” Rus tried to speed them up, but Edge had him exactly where he wanted him. “edge,” he whined, but Edge just leaned down and kissed him hard. With a shudder, Rus surrendered to the gentler pace, running his hands up and down Edge’s spine and ribs. Pressure was already building at the base of his spine, but he was a sex demon—he wouldn’t orgasm until his partner did.

Which Edge knew. And, as he slowed to a stop—simply sitting with Rus’ shaft buried inside him—Rus remembered that he was very prepared to use that fact against them both.

Rus broke the kiss to say, “please. please tell me you’re not doing this. precious, please.”

“What’s wrong?” Edge asked, with a playful smirk, “Not a fan of edging?”

Rus groaned. “ugh. you know i normally love it when you pun,” he whimpered, “but fuck if i d-don’t hate that one.” Edge squeezed his inner walls, earning a moan.

“You wanted to fuck in the treasure room,” Edge reminded him, resuming his painfully slow pace. “If we’re doing this, we’re playing by my rules.”

Rus nodded helplessly, just allowing Edge to ride him. There was something relaxing in it, actually—allowing Edge to take control. Allowing him to make the decisions. As Edge stilled once more—just before he peaked—Rus whined again, cursing as he tilted his hips, trying to get just a little bit of friction. He managed to nudge Edge’s clit, only to have Edge’s hand return to his throat. “None-none of that,” he said, breathless. “You j-just lie there and—“

The door creaked open. For an instant, Rus was relieved, sure that Twist or Pup would rescue him from this torture, then he remembered where they were, and his sockets went wide. Edge came to the same realization at the same moment, realizing too that there was no way they could get dressed in time—even if Twist somehow failed to notice the musk of fresh magic.

Footsteps tracked across the carpeted floor, and soon enough, Twist loomed over them, features in shadow. Rus cracked a smile, while Edge just froze in place. “uh. heya, twisted! we, uh, we were…uh….”

Smoke curled from Twist’s nasal ridge and his eyelight flared bright, lengthening into a reptilian slit. He made a low, deep sound—something they felt in their bones rather than heard. “Twist?” Edge tried.

Twist only dropped to his knees behind him and hissed into his acoustic meatus, “Keep going.” His voice was gravely and pitched low. He closed hands around Edge’s hips, drawing him up with a wet sound.

“Oh! Oh hell!” Edge said, scrambling at Rus’ ribs as Twist took control.

“hell yes!” Rus said, delighted as he was finally allowed a proper fucking. “thank you thank you thank you—“

Looking up, his eyelights smoldered as he watched Twist and Edge kiss. Twist looked desperate and hungry—like he’d die if he couldn’t taste more of Edge. One hand reached between them, his fingers pressing into Edge’s labia and putting pressure on Rus’ cock. They both groaned, the added stimulation more than welcome. Edge had surrendered control to Twist, allowing him to set the pace—hurried, but not punishing.

Twist’s free hand snaked into Edge’s ribcage, and Edge choked as he drew out his soul. It shone bright, flushed red-gold from his feeding earlier that night. “O-oh! “ Edge didn’t seem able to manage anything more coherent than that. He looked wrecked, head thrown back and sockets squeezed shut. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. He was close—and so was Rus.

Mouth watering, Rus dragged him down for another kiss, swallowing down his moans and cries. Only when a hand reached into his own ribcage did Rus realize he’d lost track of Twist. His soul was gently cupped, careful fingers—pleasurable intent bleeding off them—closed around it, and he keened into the kiss. Edge swallowed down his cries, his hips pistoning wildly as he came hard.

Rus followed him over the edge, the rush of fresh mana into his soul like the first taste of water in the desert. He clung to Edge, buried deep, their foreheads pressed together.

He came down slowly, hips occasionally twitching. He opened his sockets, meeting Edge’s gaze. They kissed softly, sweetly, and Edge collapsed on top of him, nuzzling into his chest. Rus sighed, content.

Then Twist sat up, peeling off his shirt. Their souls glimmered between his ribs, one resting on either side of his own. “uh…twisted?” Twist cocked his head. “you gonna give those back?”

His grin was eerie. Draconic. “Maybe later.”

Edge stirred, glancing back as Twist stretched, wings unfolding. They were big—bigger than either his or Rus’—and he folded them over the nest, encasing all three of them under the thin membrane of gold magic. He curled around them both, pulling them close. “Twist…can we at least get cleaned up?”

He sighed, nuzzling into them. “Maybe later.”

Edge sighed, and started to settle down…until Twist began to purr. It vibrated his bones—and their souls, safely encased behind his ribs. Panting, Edge gripped his wrist. “T-twist—give us back our souls.”

His grin was wicked. He knew exactly what he was doing. “Later,” he said again, his purring only growing louder. Rus clung to Edge, breathing ragged. “Ev’rythin’ in ‘ere is mine, sweetheart. Includin’ you two.” To emphasize his point, he gave another of those sub-sonic rumbles, vibrating their souls. They cried out, and Edge buried his face in Rus’ chest, claws scrabbling at his ribs. Rus gripped his back, scoring his scapulae. “Ya ain’t leavin’ ‘til I say so.”

Rus shivered, gasping as Twist reached into his ribcage and gave both their souls a tweak. Affection and greed and need and a deep, deep love poured into their souls, fed directly from Twist’s soul.

Rus wasn’t sure if he should be excited or afraid, but either way, he knew to brace himself for a long night.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Pup get a little...stuck. Twist and Rus are the least helpful people that could have come upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: knotting, male/female ecto-genitals, some mild consensual non-consent and restraint (seriously; it's just Edge being tsundere), biting, cum, cunnilingus, oral, mild begging, post-coital panic, off-screen overstimulation, bottom dom Edge, top sub Pup. And then Twist and Rus appear to muddy the dynamics. Pup's nickname is 'Puppy' but he's not treated as a dog or otherwise degraded. It's affectionate, not sexual.

Edge pulled Pup’s soul out of his ribcage, cupping it between his hands. “Does that feel okay?”

Under him, Pup nodded, panting softly. Edge pushed pleasurable intent through his fingers, raising his soul to his mouth. Magic gathered along his mandible. His own soul felt empty and hungry. He lapped at Pup’s soul, nearly dizzy. Pup moaned, clutching at his thighs. “edge, please.” He could barely understand him, too caught up in the taste of him. His jaw ached, and he scraped his fangs over his soul, teasing them both. “edge!”

He sank his teeth into his soul, and Pup’s hands tightened around his thighs. Warm magic flooded his mouth, and he moaned, readjusting his hold on Pup’s soul. Pup was babbling underneath him, but Edge was consumed by the taste of him, the sensation of his own dead soul growing warm and hot with stolen magic. Pulling back, he lapped at his soul to heal the punctures, and Pup moaned, gripping his ilia tight enough to bruise.

Finished feeding, Edge looked down at him and smirked. His eyelights were blown wide, and his joints were lit with magic. Reaching between them, Edge rubbed his pubic bone, and Pup squirmed in response, covering his mouth to silence himself. “Do you want some help with that?”

Pup nodded frantically. “please!”

Kissing his soul—earning another muffled gasp—Edge continued to rub his pubis. “Give me something to ride.”

Under his hand, Pup’s trousers bulged outward as his cock formed. He whined, squirming. Edge released his soul to free his other hand, then opened Pup’s fly to release his cock. Shifting downward, he held Pup’s hips down and studied his cock. “You’ve been holding out on us,” he observed, purring quietly. “Hiding this pretty cock.”

The haze faded a little from Pup’s eyelights and he started to sit up. “w-wait—“

But Edge was already swallowing him down, using magic to cushion his fangs. Pup swore as Edge tongued the tip, then traced a line down the underside of his cock. He blinked when he encountered a bulge at the base, but shrugged it off. Pup hadn’t formed his cock for them before, and heavens knew Twist’s genitals weren’t always completely standard.

He swallowed around Pup’s cock, grateful he didn’t have a gag reflex. Pup’s hips bucked, and Edge pulled off with a wet pop. Panting, Pup stared at him, sockets wide. “Willing to return the favor?”

He nodded and Edge stood, shimmying out of his jeans. He kicked them away, and took the time to strip off Pup’s pants as well, kissing his cock head cheekily. Pelvis bare, he shifted to sit over Pup’s face. “Is this okay?” Wordless, Pup nodded, his gaze fixed on Edge’s fingers as he stimulated his pubic symphysis.

Closing his sockets, he relaxed his bones and willed his pussy into existence. “If you need to breathe, squeeze my femur.” Pup nodded vigorously, and Edge lowered himself down, swallowing down a moan as Pup ate him out. “Good,” he purred as Pup’s tongue delved deep. His nasal ridge pressed against his clit, and Edge shifted, his breath catching. Without squeezing his femur, Pup pulled him closer. Only when Pup found his g-spot, pushing him toward orgasm, did Edge realize he’d been holding his breath the whole time. He sucked in a deep breath just as his orgasm hit, and he pulled off to let Pup breathe as well.

He was dripping wet, and the lower half of Pup’s face was smeared with his magic. Shifting down, hips hovering over Pup’s cock, he kissed him, tasting the musk of their combined magic. He pulled off his shirt and wiped the rest of the magic off Pup’s face, kissing him once more. His hips shifted down, and Pup’s cock teased his folds. “Ready?” Pup’s features were flushed a faint violet, and his eyelights hazed. He nodded, but Edge smirked. “Say it, Puppy. Tell me what you want.”

The blush flared, and Pup’s hands tightened around his femurs. “edge, please.”

“Please what?”

“please.” He whined. “let me...let me fuck you. i want...”

“What do you want?”

“i want to feel you. around me. squeezing my-my cock. please, edge, please—“

Edge reached back and spread his pussy lips, sinking onto Pup’s cock. He shut his sockets, savoring the way his walls stretched around the invading cock. “Fuck,” he murmured, “that’s so good, Puppy.” As soon as Pup was fully seated inside him, he leaned down to kiss him. As his tongue delved into Pup’s mouth, Edge squeezed his pussy, earning a whimper. Smirking, he sat up and set a hand on Pup’s sternum for balance. Flexing his hips, he started to ride, his pace slow and steady while he adjusted.

Pup’s cock pressed perfectly into his walls, stimulating his sweet-spot. His breathing picked up and he started riding harder and faster, his fingers curling around Pup’s ribs. “Yes,” he hissed, and Pup whimpered, claws scratching at Edge’s ilia.

“edge, i’m—i’m gonna—“

He slipped a hand between them, stimulating his clit. His body bucked, the touch electric. “Go ahead.”

“n-no—you don’t—i can’t—“

“Cum for me, Puppy,” he said, sinking deep and squeezing his walls around him.

It was enough. Clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, Pup came hard. Ropes of hot magic hit Edge’s walls, the raw magic carrying with it the intent to please. It hit him hard, and he came immediately, walls pulsing to milk more from Pup’s softening cock.

Except...it wasn’t softening. If anything, he felt bigger. Frowning, Edge tried to pull off him, only to feel him lodge solidly inside. He swallowed back a gasp, his soul lodging in his throat. Pup was definitely bigger inside him. His pussy felt like it was being split open. It was just on the right side of painful, intense enough that his body took the pain as pleasure. Sweat beaded on his spine, and he shuddered, feeling another orgasm start to build. Pup’s cum was still inside him, hot against his walls.

He swallowed, fighting down something not quite like panic. “Pup—?”

“i’msorryi’msorryididn’tmeantoitjustdoesthatitried—“ His sockets were wide, and his eyelights had contracted to pinpricks.

Pushing aside his own concerns, Edge cupped his face in his hands, projecting warmth and peace and security. “Easy, Puppy. Easy.” Under his hand, Pup was close to hyperventilating. “Breathe with me,” he said, working to keep his voice steady. “You’re okay, Pup. You’re fine. I’m fine. Everything is just fine.” He shifted and hissed, arching his back as an aftershock rocked him.

Pup whimpered, covering his face. “i’m sorry—“

“Shhhh. Easy.” He took a few steadying breaths.

“i hurt you—“

Edge laughed, the sound more like a hoarse cough. “No. No, you didn’t. I’m—“ He shivered again. “—not in any pain. Far. Very far from it.” Pup was still staring up at him with wide sockets. “What’s wrong? It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Tears welled in Pup’s sockets, and he wiped them away, looking like he wanted to disappear into the mattress. “Pup?”

“i’m...i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have—i didn’t mean to—“

“Shhh. Easy. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Bracing himself, he shifted to lean down for a kiss. He pressed his forehead to Pup’s. “This is fine, Puppy. There’s nothing wrong here. Everything is okay.”

Pup’s sockets were still squeezed shut, and Edge ran a thumb over his mandible. “Pup—“

“edge? pup?”

“You two in ‘ere?”

Edge cursed, but the door opened and their lovers entered. Pup clutched at him, his sockets wide and panicked and—ashamed. Soul aching, Edge kissed him again, before looking back at Twist and Rus to say, “This room is occupied.”

Rus whistled, coming around to get a good look at them. “you saying this party is invitation only?”

“You’re interrupting—“

“Hey! Didya get Pup ta form ‘is cock fer ya? I been wantin’ ta ride ‘im fer ages.”

“That’s none of your—“

“wait. are you two...stuck like that?”

Edge blew air out of his nasal aperture, annoyed. “You notice that, yet you claim you don’t notice when the dishes start to pile up?”

“my selective blindness is a curse—is that? is that a knot?”

Pup whined, covering his face. Rus raised a brow-bone, sharing a look with Edge. Twist, meanwhile, settled on the bed behind them, hands on Edge’s hips. “So, wait—ya can’t leave?”

“Not until the knot goes down.” He only realized his mistake when he heard Twist rumble possessively and wrap his arms around him. He nuzzled his cervical vertebrae. Purring, his hands dipping down to toy with Edge’s clit. Edge shuddered and slapped his hands away. “S-stop that!”

Leaning on his elbow, Rus said, “you sure, precious? looked like you were enjoying that.”

“Neither of you were invited—“

Twist hugged him from behind, still purring. “Yer gonna have ta show me how ta get my cock ta do that, Puppy.”

Pup peered up at him, peeking between his fingers. “why—why would you want...?”

Twist’s smile was devious. “‘Cause our pretty edgelord’s always tryin’ ta skip out on the cuddlin’.” He nuzzled Edge’s spine. “‘S the best part.”

Rus chuckled. “that’s a matter of opinion.” His gaze fixed on the place where they joined. “hey, how many times do you think you guys can cum like this?”

“Rus—“

Twist’s hands closed around his wrists. “Why don’ we find out, huh?”

Edge might have fought harder, but Pup was starting to uncurl, his shame fading under their interest. And he had to admit, Rus’ clever fingers felt amazing, trailing down his sacrum and coccyx. “You t-two are—“ He swallowed hard, biting back a moan as Rus reached between them to massage his clit and Pup’s knot. Another rope of cum hit his walls and he shuddered. His walls pulsed, drawing another whine from Pup.

“Heh. Tha’s one.”

“—you’re both going to be in s-so much trouble when I get free.”

“all the more reason to wear you out first.” Rus patted him on the cheek, jerking his hand away when Edge tried to bite him. “aw, babe. you know i love it when you get feisty.”

He leaned down beside Pup, turning his chin for a long, deep kiss. Purring, Twist nipped the back of Edge’s neck and tongued his vertebrae. “Puppy, why didn’ ya share this with us b’fore?”

Flushed a vibrant purple, Pup just shook his head, unable to talk. Rus hummed his agreement. “oh, yeah. we’re definitely gonna have fun with this. twist? keep count.”

“‘Course, sweetheart.”

By the time his knot finally went down, Pup was too worn out to move and Rus was looking well fed and immensely pleased with himself. Edge’s pussy ached, feeling strangely empty without Pup’s cock.

“Hnnn...my turn nex’ time,” Twist rumbled, spooning Pup from behind. “Wanna feel ya inside me like tha’. Tyin’ me to ya.”

Pup clutched at Edge, and Edge folded his arms around him, even as Rus nuzzled against him. “i did’t...did i hurt you?” Pup asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“I’m a little sore,” Edge admitted, pressing his forehead to Pup’s when he tried to wince and pull away. “But I’d do it again happily.”

“r-really? it’s not...not too weird?”

Rus laughed, reaching to squeeze Pup’s humerus. “puppy, have you met the rest of us? weird’s what we do. you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Purring, Twist snuggled into him. “Love ya, sweetheart. Jus’ the way ya are.”

The last of the tension faded from Pup’s bones and he relaxed into them, allowing Edge and Twist to cuddle into him.


End file.
